This invention relates to bicycle carriers and particularly of the type of carrier that is mounted at the rear of a motor vehicle and is of the type that can be utilized for motorized bicycles that are of sufficient weight where lifting is not possible or convenient.
As is well known in this technology there are sundry types of carriers that are commercially available that are intended for carrying bicycles. As for example, one type of carrier is mounted on the top of the trunk of a automobile and is strapped down and geld in position by the structure of the automobile. Another similar type is placed on the top of the automobile or motor vehicle. These types of carriers are typically used for unmotorized bicycles that are sufficiently light in weight that the user can lift the bicycle and place it on the carrier. Another type of carrier which is typically used for motorized bicycles is a bed or channel supported to the trailer hitch of the motor vehicle that requires cable or the like to anchor the bicycle to the bed or channel. This invention, while can be used to carry unmotorized bicycles, it is intended to carry motorized bicycles sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cdirt bikesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coff-road bikesxe2x80x9d and could, under certain conditions carry motorcycles.
It is contemplated by this invention that the shock system of the bicycle can be utilized to help stabilize the bike when being transported by the carrier although the invention could be employed without depending on the bicycles shock system. According to this invention, the bicycle carrier is supported in a typical commercially available trailer hitch of the class 3 type where a rectangular or square tube member fits into a complementary recess or opening in the trailer hitch. A channel member is mounted perpendicular to the tube member and the channel is sufficiently wide to receive the wheels of the bicycle. A vertical member is supported by a cross member that is adapted to fit into a trailer hitch and the vertical member includes a sliding arm that is vertically adjustable on the tube member and the arm fits over the bicycle and is locked into place for supporting the bicycle to the motor vehicle. The channel member may be removable for shipping and/or storage purposes. The inventive carrier is characterized as being relatively light in weight, simple in design and construction and easy to use, yet reliable for carrying dirt bikes and the like.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved carrier for dirt bikes and the like that removably supports the bicycle to a motor vehicle.
A feature of this invention is the use of a channel member that is supported in the trailer hitch mounted on a motor vehicle that is oriented in the direction of the bumper of the motor vehicle and a vertical post with a support arm that holds the bicycle in place and a locking pin that locks the support arm in place to hold the bicycle. The shock system of the bicycle can be utilized by forcing the bicycle downwardly before locking the support arm.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved carrier for supporting an off-road bicycle to the rear of a motor vehicle that is characterized as being relatively inexpensive, easy to mount to the motor vehicle and easy to attach to the bicycle. The use of the shocks of the off-road bicycle enhances the stability of the bicycle when in transient.
The foregoing and other features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.